


Little Casanova

by AlanAlexHolc



Category: Miracle Workers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanAlexHolc/pseuds/AlanAlexHolc
Summary: Sitting in God's office, Eliza and Craig are pitching the bet in an effort to save the world from total annihilation. There's really nothing much to it: negotiate, seal the deal, and get ready for the mission of a lifetime-er, after life, that is. It was all smooth sailing when Craig started to realize that maybe his loyalty to his new coworker wasn't the only thing pushing him to guide Eliza on this operation. Is he... having feelings?
Relationships: Craig/Eliza (Miracle Workers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Little Casanova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtneyCourtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyCourtney/gifts).

Craig had never been upstairs before. Spending the last 10,000 years in the deep underground of Heaven Inc. didn’t quite give him the time of day to take a visit. He was either too busy doing his job answering prayers or (most of the time) he just didn’t see the reason of going up to the lavish office where his high and mighty CEO resided. It was just never a priority to take a tour of the place in the past couple of dozen centuries.  
Besides, Sanjay worked up there. It was plain torture being around him, hidden behind his previous coworker’s shadow of greatness in the time the deceased prince worked in the Department of Answered Prayers. When he left, Craig was relieved of the jealousy that consumed him day after day, freed from the showboating hack’s bragging of the divine miracles he had accomplished in the past. Craig didn’t have to be around the executive if he didn’t want to, and he gladly avoided that opportunity.  
But here he was, sitting in a plush chair witnessing Eliza propose her choice of impossible prayer to their creator. From the bleach white walls to the polished marble floor, from the clean leather couches to the gold-encrusted doors, the office was a masterpiece. Compared to the mansion of a workspace, his own den was but a simple basement with outdated computers and an old coffee machine adorned with spiderwebs and dust. Sanjay stood on God’s right-hand side, donned in a pristine velvet suit and smug grin forever carved on his face. Craig would have rolled his eyes at the man if it wasn’t for the more important matter taking place.  
“I don't know.” Said the superior being in the room. He looked over the attached papers again, studying them carefully. “These prayers seem kinda vague. I mean, ‘make it happen’? Like, what does that even mean?”  
“Uh, it just means they want to become a couple,” Eliza answered. Craig nodded in agreement with her words. He may have looked calm as he listened to the two converse, but inside he was quivering like a leaf on a tree. He was in the presence of an almighty being. The Big Man himself; God. Sure, he had seen him not just a couple hours ago when he had announced to the company that he was going to blow up Earth, but this was different. God wasn’t standing a hundred feet above him on a cement balcony proclaiming his big announcement to the entirety of Heaven Inc. Instead, he was sitting a full four or five feet away from him, lazily splayed on a nice, most likely expensive wheely chair.  
“Yeah, but at what point do two people ‘become a couple’?” God asked, using air quotes as he spoke.  
“How about we'll say the prayer has been answered if they go out on a date?”  
“Yeah, I don't know.” Said God as he placed the papers down on his clean desk. Craig noticed that the man’s fingernails were slightly long and dirty, a line of grey hiding behind the tip of his yellowing nails. God clasped his hands together and rested them on his stomach. “I think they really have to, like, you know, ‘do it.’ Right?”  
What God meant by ‘do it’, Craig didn’t quite know, but he had a pretty good idea of what it was but wasn’t willing to act on it.  
“Two dates. And they hold hands.” Eliza proposed.  
“I think it needs to be full sex.”  
Yep. That’s exactly what Craig thought he meant. As, um… tasteful as that sounded, Craig knew that something of such intimacy wouldn’t be an option when it came to their candidates. Both candidates, Laura and Sam, were incredibly shy, so shy that just having a normal conversation was a challenge for the young adults, let alone making love. So he had to find a medium between the two if there was going to be an end to this compromise. It had to be something greater than a date, but less than sex.  
“How about a kiss?” Craig proclaimed, speaking up for the first time.  
“Ooh, a kiss! Romantic. Ha! Little Casanova over here.” God motioned to Craig when he had turned to Sanjay, who smiled respectively to his boss. “I like it. Rosie?” He called out. “Bring it in.”  
Craig couldn’t lie, especially to himself, but he felt rather proud of God’s immediate acceptance to the terms of the deal. It was a nice recognition, one that begrudgingly felt better than helping a single individual back on Earth find a lost glove, almost as good as seeing them dancing in joy at their newly found object. And seeing his CEO so gleefully exclaim it to Craig’s ex-coworker made it all the more cherishable.  
A woman in a black suit and dark skin strutted into the room along with the muted thuds of her high heels. She stood between Craig and Eliza, a strange device delicately held in her hands. If it didn’t resemble an oddly shaped box, then it heavily resembled the giant charm of a priceless earring buried up from the ruins of an ancient civilization. Its gold exterior, chiseled and polished with great care, was but a shell to the radiant blue innards shining through the open lid. Intricately designed hands ticked over the face of the sheet of glimmering blue, and the woman fiddled with them gingerly before pressing a round button located in the center of the contraption. In a blink of an eye, the once cobalt glow turned into an angry red hue.  
“Earth destruction in two weeks.” A feminine voice hummed from the small machine.  
“All right, wait a minute. Eliza, are you sure you want this prayer?” Said God, leaning forward in all seriousness. “'Cause once Rosie closes up that world-explody thing, there's no turning back.” The bomb ticked noisily, almost menacingly. It matched the beating of Craig’s heart and all of a sudden, he was conscious of his breathing; how loud his inhales and exhales were. His previously cold hands were now unpleasantly warm, his knuckles white and everything up to his wrists a blotchy red. He could only imagine how Eliza was feeling right now, seeing that it was mainly up to her to meet God’s demands. “And I don't want you crying when everybody starts calling you... ” God leaned down into the back of the desk and pulled out a single jar that was placed before them. Inside was something Craig had not expected. Not in a million years would he have guessed the contents of such a jar. One, and only one, ugly pink tinted worm laid at the bottom of the glass container, its long, wrinkly body scrunching together and stretching out ever so slowly. “... ‘Worm Breath.’”  
“What?” Craig asked, clearly confused.  
Worm Breath? Why would anyone call her ‘Worm Breath’?  
“I'm sure,” Eliza answered before anyone could explain to him what the CEO had meant.  
“All right. It's a bet.” God popped his lips loudly for emphasis and the woman, Rosie, shut the lid of the bomb with a click. She then thrust the device right at Craig, who fumbled with it before carefully cradling it in his hands, and then stood on God’s left-hand side. It was surprisingly light for something so purely made of gold. It’s coolness helped relieve his hands of their blood rush, slowly dimming his skin back to its original paleness. “Bet is made.” The bomb voiced. The sound vibrated in his palms, tickling his calluses. God, out of nowhere, began to laugh. And not the kind of laugh one does when they hear a hilarious joke or watch a comedy show just released on Netflix. It was the kind of laugh one makes when a prank is made, an especially devious one. One that when the victim is inflicted by the inside joke and the clever prankster comes out to reveal what they had done. It made Craig uneasy. “You just picked the hardest prayer in the box!” God said humorously.  
Eliza’s dark eyebrows knitted together into a frown. “Uh, it doesn't seem that hard. I mean, these two people, they really like each other.” Craig agreed with this. Although he was still very unsure of how to get the two adults together and God’s bout of laughter made him doubtful, he had full confidence that they could complete this impossible task. “They get along, they have fun together, they're in close physical proximity… ” Eliza pronounced, carrying on her words to prove her point. Craig found himself watching her as she continued to talk. Everything she said seemed to be applying to him in ways he couldn’t explain, and surprisingly, Eliza, as well.  
Did he and Eliza get along? The answer: yes. They had managed to work with each other sufficiently in the short amount of time of knowing one another. If that wasn’t getting along, he didn’t know what was.  
Did they have fun together? Sure. They had cracked a few jokes when they went out for burgers. It was the most fun he had had ever since he had died and arrived in Heaven. Eliza was just this… he didn’t quite know. She was brave and enthusiastic, and, as of late, funny.  
Were they in close physical proximity? Absolutely! There were only a small handful of computers they could use in the Department of Answered Prayers, in which the two shared. Even still, Craig found himself shoulder to shoulder with the woman, eyes glued to a screen, so close that he could smell the lingering fragrance of her shampoo in her hair: roses. She smelt of roses. It was subtle at times, so faint it didn’t bother him. Yet there were instances where it was so intoxicating, it had him stop what he was doing. So close physical proximity was a box on the list that was easy to check off.  
“I mean, it should be simple. Right, Craig?” Eliza said. He only then realized that he had been staring at his new coworker for however long she was talking for; gold bomb, the bet, and his peers (which consisted of the very person who had created an entire planet) seemingly forgotten. He jumped when she turned to him, a confident grin etched into her pink lips.  
“Right. Yes.” He squeaked. He cleared his throat, hoping she hadn’t noticed him ogling her. And if she did, she didn’t say anything about it. And for that, he was grateful. “Uh, should be simple.” He was sure at this point he was blushing. His cheeks were on fire.  
"Hey, you shaved.” Eliza voiced.  
“Did I?” He asked, touching his jaw. Two things were confirmed when he did this; one, that he had, indeed, shaved now that his fingers grazed over smooth skin instead of his usual, prickly beard and two, that he was, in fact, blushing. The warmth was overwhelming, to say the least. “Yes, I did.”  
“You ready?” Eliza asked without a moment to waste, still smiling that assertive smile.  
Finding that this gave him a sudden swell of confidence, he allowed the corners of his lips to rise, a grin snaking up his freshly shaven face. Blush or no blush, he didn’t cower under her gaze. If it was so easy for her to be this bold in front of God himself, he should be able to as well. Or he could with what little boldness he could possess. “Let's do it.”  
With a final nod to the ultimate creator seated across from the two, they stood to their feet and went off to get to work. It was going to be a long way down, but he was sure that it would go by faster than he would expect. He only hoped the next two weeks would do just the same with the odds in their favor.  
But just as he passed through the large doors, he heard his superior speak up. God said something, something that he himself believed and therefore should have been easy to leave alone. But instead, it befuddled him. It was so baffling that it went through his mind again and again for the rest of the day and well into the night when he went home to rest.  
“No, sir, love ain't easy.” God had said.  
Love was certainly, most definitely not easy. He may not know from any sort of experience, but to what this week would hold was going to test him. And, being honest, he wasn’t quite sure he was prepared for such things.


End file.
